clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cheating
I totaly do not aproove of the "All Secret Agents, as well as every penguin have a duty to Club Penguin to report any suspected cheating." Part of the article.Many of the users of this wiki use cheating programs very often and it is unright to act like all of us here are against hacking.Its like saying your against the users of this wiki that cheat club penguin.Not admiting that I cheat cp or any thing just wanted to bring that to your full attention --For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 23:57, February 27, 2010 (UTC) (Off topic: Ben Hun...................) Idisagree, it is fully every one's responibility (EPSICALLY THOSE AGENTS) to keep CP safe, that means to report those cheaters! It aint right to cheat. Unless its for good, like banning other cheaters or making a funny pic. Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 02:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) 'Corai '''dont bug me here kindly you all ready helped get me banned from CPFW now stop following me around please.ALSO cheating is fun who ever said it was bad? like half the users of this wiki use Penguin Storm and its unright to act like we are all against cheating because we arent. --For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 13:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) so "Cheating" is like "Hacking", right?TATemporaryAaron1101 (talk) 13:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) No. Cheating is breaking the rules. Hacking is either like hacking up a piece of wood, or doing something clever in a certain way(subtle meaning, hard to define off the top of my head), or to gain unauthorized access to their equipment in a certain way. Cheating just means doing something against the rules. The rules state that you are not to use third party programs with clubpenguin. So using a third party program is considered cheating. Cheating is not inherently illegal. It just breaks their ToS and or ToC, not the law.Madaco (talk) 16:16, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I can't believe you could go to jail for using programs to get a membership ! 06:06, August 21, 2012 (UTC) (Not Anonymous! I am "garmadon h8r") The Invasion of the Clones These clones are ALWAYS on Sleet. Especially N I G H T's clone's. I reported N I G H T and I never saw him on Club Penguin again, but I saw his clones. Glitch? Or just again plain hacking? Cuz isn't the user supposed to be WITH the clones? Please anwswer! Thnx! :) -- 00:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Lilypad time! :DD In regards to the Trainman1405 incident To all people wishing to add the thing displayed here, please note that we are going on ''one person's recount; and to make it reliable we should generally collect from a large source of things. In addition, this article is used mainly as an act of cheating the game - not the player. If we were to say multiple accounts of Trainman's incidents were to happen, someone should make a section/subsection in the "known incidents" as a bullet-point seems a little minuscule in comparison to the alleged gravity that would be implying. --Roger6881 (talk) 13:04, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Clones A couple years ago I saw a group of clones in the Pizza Parlor. --�� AmAnDa ZoE �� (talk) 02:08, February 11, 2016 (UTC)